


Campfire Chats

by sundownsymptoms



Series: Sundown [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Lesbian Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundownsymptoms/pseuds/sundownsymptoms
Summary: Small excerpt of a conversation with Adeline regarding Shannon Ellsworth's origins.





	Campfire Chats

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this little excerpt! This story is also posted onto my Instagram @sundown.rdr (:

It was nights like this when she’d grow to feel vulnerable. Maybe that’s why she’d started talking, sharing her story.

Because before she’d become “Sundown” Shannon, she’d been Shannon Ellsworth.  
“I had a husband,” she’d opened with, her voice coming out sounding a bit unsteady, like she didn’t know where to go with that. She didn’t, to be honest.

Adeline’s eyebrows had shot up into her hairline upon hearing the words, surprised. It’s hard to believe; Shannon? A man’s pretty, dainty wife? Once upon a time, she was. Not anymore, that much is clear if she couldn’t already tell by the scar lining her cheek and the dried blood still staining into her clothes.

“You were married?” Adeline asked, biting onto what little bait she’d been given regarding Shannon’s past.

If it wasn’t such a difficult subject for her to speak about, perhaps she would’ve chuckled at Adeline’s reaction. Her breaths had begun to come out shaky, uneven, her one visible eye averted down to stare at the dirt clumped up underneath her fingernails. “Still am, I s’ppose, but I don’t like admittin’ it.”

“Why not?”

Shannon’s gaze lifted up at the question, staring the girl dead in the eyes. “He wasn’t a good man,” she stated, simply, not wanting to say more than that. The molars in the back of her mouth were gritting together, discomforted by the memories that’d started to flood back into her head, like a dam breaking. “One of the worst, I’d say.”

“Do you still see him?”

Shannon hardly registers Adeline’s query, lost in the clogged up parts of her brain. Irvin Ellsworth. Cruel, wretched bastard. The more and more that she’d thought about him, the more and more that she’d remembered over the years; it only helped her to solidify the idea in her mind of what she had to do. “No,” she said, and finally her voice felt steady. The corners of her lips curled upwards, and that's when Adeline could pinpoint the exact moment where the light of the campfire had left her eyes as her stare turned dark and pensive. “But if I do… I’ll kill him.”


End file.
